Fallen S.A.B.E.R.
Fallen S.A.B.E.R. is a strike in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth. The Fireteam arrives at the Cosmodrome to stop a super-powered Shank, S.A.B.E.R.-2, from taking control over Rasputin's ancient Golden Age Warsats still in orbit. Objectives *Reach Distress Coordinates *Decrypt Access Code *Defend the Warsat *Open the Bunker *Enter the Bunker *Disrupt Rasputin's Defenses *Proceed into the Bunker *Shut Down the Power *Locate the Breach Site *Draw Out Attackers *Destroy the S.A.B.E.R.-2 Transcript {Loading Screen} *'COMMANDER ZAVALA': Guardian, we've picked up a high-gain transmission. Origin point is somewhere along the coast, near the Cosmodrome. *'RASPUTIN': (translated from Russian) I am in danger. The systems are damaged. *'GHOST': That's Rasputin, the A.I. Warmind. If I'm understanding him correctly, it's a distress call. There are so few ballet fans left, Guardian. It'd be a shame to lose him. {Gameplay} *'ZAVALA': We can't afford another Omnigul situation. Get in there, assess the threat, and aid Rasputin. A threat to the Warmind is a threat to the City as well. The fireteam to The Grottos. *'RASPUTIN': (translated from Russian) Military satellite launched. Access codes are inside. Ghost says one of the following lines at random: *'GHOST': Rasputin's dropping a Warsat from orbit! It contains codes we'll need to get access to his bunker. *'GHOST': Heads up! Rasputin's dropping a Warsat in from orbit. It's got the codes we'll need to access his bunker. *'GHOST': We have a Warsat incoming! Rasputin says it contains codes we need to gain access to his bunker. The Warsat crash lands in front of the Hive Seeder, near the edge of the shore. The fireteam sends a Ghost to scan it. Fallen skiffs attack the fireteam. The Ghost says one of the following lines at random: *'GHOST': Sorry, just a little longer. I think Rasputin is testing me. *'GHOST': Sorry this is taking so long, but these sequences are incredibly complex. Plus, I'm actually not that great at math, so... *'GHOST': I'm going as fast as I can. You'd think Rasputin would've made this a little easier on us. The Ghost finishes scanning the Warsat. *'GHOST': I've got access. Let's go. The fireteam heads to a door under the Warsat's crash site. They send a Ghost to unlock the door, and it opens. *'RASPUTIN': (translated from Russian) Access granted. Protocol annulled. *'ZAVALA': I'm detecting comm signals deep in the vault. *'GHOST': Anyone with a radio could've picked up Rasputin's distress call. If we don't shut it down, half the Cosmodrome could be at his front door. The fireteam heads through the tunnel to the Mine. They reach a room with a locked door and are ambushed by Fallen. The fireteam eliminates them, and a small panel on the far side of the room opens. *'GHOST': I could try to override Rasputin's system locks, but no telling how he might react. Must be some other way to bypass his systems. Or: *'GHOST': I can try to override his system locks, but Rasputin's reaction to a hack might be... extreme. Must be some other way to bypass his systems. If the Guardians have trouble finding the solution: *'ZAVALA': Try to find a way to access his systems directly. Could be your only way through. One of the Guardians tosses a grenade down the open shaft. The explosion triggers several blasts around the room. *'RASPUTIN': (translated from Russian) System breached. Damage sustained. Planning counter-actions. One of the following is said at random: *'GHOST': He's... not happy. *'ZAVALA': You're through. That's all that matters right now. Or: *'GHOST': That sounds like it hurt. Sorry! Or: *'GHOST': It worked! Maybe a little too well. Hmm. Or: *'GHOST': Ooh. Okay, wow. He is... really pretty mad at us. I think he... yes... yes, he just threatened us with orbital death from above. Let's get moving. Two panels on the other side of the room open. The fireteam heads inside, shoots off a grate, and drops down. The enter the next room, which is a long tunnel, where large streams of electricity surge throughout the walkway. Several streams block the only exit, located on the other side of the tunnel. One of the following is said at random: *'GHOST': Oh, great. Arc streams. You must have knocked something out of alignment! *'ZAVALA': You've seen worse, Guardian. Push through. Or: *'ZAVALA': All that raw power. Someday, we'll establish communications with the Warmind. Speak to it. Understand it. If we are ever to reach a second Golden Age, it will be with Rasputin at our side. Or: *'GHOST': This Arc energy is coming from the depths of Rasputin's power grid. It's similar to what we use to power the City, but its drift velocity is totally different from ours. Fascinating. One of the Guardians heads to the far end of the tunnel, picks up a power conduit, and brings it back to the empty slot at the near end of the tunnel, avoiding the arc streams along the way. The Arc energy dissipates and the door. The fireteam continues on through Bunker WAR-4, encountering Fallen along the way. One of the following lines is said at random: *'GHOST': Rasputin has incredible technology under lock and key down here... I'm almost surprised he doesn't have breaches more often! Guess it helps he really, really doesn't like visitors. *'GHOST': Rasputin's genuinely worried! I think they're trying to bypass his database and gain direct control of the Warsats! That would be... bad. *'GHOST': As a fellow inorganic life form, I just want to note that Rasputin has a much better setup than I do. He has a secret bunker with space weapons. I live in your backpack. The fireteam continues to the final room and destroys two Servitors. *'RASPUTIN': (translated from Russian) High priority to mobile unit. Destroy. A large panel in the floor opens, and S.A.B.E.R.-2 floats out. *'GHOST': That Shank's been modified to crack his systems. Let's take it out. The fireteam destroys S.A.B.E.R.-2. One of the following is said at random: *'GHOST': Not even a crazy Russian "thank you" from the old man. Typical. *'ZAVALA': The Fallen will claim nothing from this breach. Not even the debris. I'm sending a fireteam to seal the complex. This cannot happen again. It will not. Thanks to you, Guardian, the dream of the City lives on, without fear of weapons in the sky. Or: *'GHOST': You know, they probably built that thing out of scrap from the Cosmodrome. It's lucky that it managed to work as well as it did. Maybe it was the size. It was pretty big for a Shank. Hmm. Would I be more useful with a larger chassis? *'ZAVALA': Yes... In any case Guardian, that was impressive work. The skies will remain free of weapons for the time being. Or: *'GHOST': Zavala, these breaches are a serious threat. Has the Vanguard tried to reach out to him recently? Get him to understand we're allies? *'ZAVALA': The last time we sent in a team was years ago. We found what remained of their bodies scattered across the Skywatch. *'GHOST': Uh... noted. *'ZAVALA': In the meantime, I'm sending a team to seal the vault. All thanks to you, Guardian. Impressive work. {Mission Ends} Tactics Rasputin's Warsat *Make your preparations beforehand--enemies will not appear until a Guardian scans the Warsat. Use this time to scout positions to defend or attack, use ammo syntheses, or wait for reinforcements if you are alone. *Treat this section of the strike as a public event--the more Guardians within the circle, the faster it will complete. Try to keep at least two Guardians in the radius at all times. *Use the Warsat to your advantage; when enemies drop in from the cliff side, turn your back to the Seeder and hide behind the Warsat to fend off incoming fire. If enemies start spawning on the Seeder side, simply take cover and switch positions. *Sunsingers, Defenders and Nightstalkers are extremely useful in this phase. Radiance can save a team from wiping and having to restart, Ward of Dawn can provide defensive cover, and Shadowshot can tether enemies to render them helpless and provide relief to their fireteam members. *Don't overstay your welcome--enemies will not disappear when the objective is complete. They can still kill you if you are not careful. The Arc Channel *At the beginning, there is a ledge where a Guardian can pick off Shanks from an elevated distance without having to worry about energy or exploding intruders. *There are small spaces in between tunnels where Guardians can rest and recover from any shock damage that may have occurred. This is an ideal location for a second Guardian, in case the carrier becomes incapacitated or dies. They can also help defend the carrier from up-close/surprise attacks. S.A.B.E.R.-2 *Stay mobile at all times. S.A.B.E.R. is surprisingly accurate, and grows deadlier as the fight goes on. *A weapon with a high damage-per-second is favorable in an encounter such as this. Use whatever weapons you have to as much of an advantage that you can. *The battlefield changes constantly. Keep your eyes open for traps and cover, and use it whenever you can. Changes to the battlefield are uploaded to your HUD in the form of status updates. *Communication is key, especially when S.A.B.E.R. becomes enraged. A Guardian can easily lose focus attacking reinforcements only to find the rampaging Ultra inches from their face, and themselves seconds away from death. *Avoid hugging the walls unless absolutely necessary--Arc energy surges through the area there, and reinforcements arrive through panels located in the wall. Strike Hoard Loot *Baron's Ambition *Devouring Maw Trivia *When playing this strike on Heroic, the fireteam might encounter Hive or Taken rather than Fallen. References Category:The Taken King Strikes